The Worst Day of my Life
by Hpry
Summary: Andrew and Nick's life. Nick is Andrew's boyfriend in my story. They are happy but not for long. How far will you go to save someone you love?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Worst Day of my Life_**

This is my first fanfiction ever and my english isn't the best so I hope it's OK and everyone understand how i meant the things.

Summary: Andrew and Nick's life. Nick is Andrew's boyfriend in my story. They are happy but not for long. How far will you go to save someone you love?

* * *

><p>Nick was packing when Andrew came into the room.<p>

"Are you ready to go? We should've leave by now. My mom's gonna kill us if we're gonna late." said Andrew with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"I know. Just one more minute. OK?" he replayed.

"OK." said Andrew and hugged him tight. "I love you"

"Yeah me too. I love you" said and kiss him gently. "Go and wait me at the car i'll be there a minute."

"Fine. Be hurry." Said Andrew and took some suitcase and went down stairs. He put the bags into the car . While he was waiting for Nick, he thought how much Nick means to him. He loves him so much and happy with him. First time in his life he felt that everything is perfect. He has a great boyfriend and and the relationship with his mother is getting better and better . They talked on the phone everyday and she likes Nick too what is a real big thing for him.

"I am here" said Nick and jumped into the car.

"Well let's go then" said Andrew and started the engine.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were still driving. It was raining really hard.<p>

"I hate the rain" said Nick who just stared through the window.

"We're almost there." said Andrew.

"Yeah of course just few more hundred miles." he smiled and then he looked at his watch.

"It's 7 P. M.. We're gonna late."

"Damn it. Now I hate the rain too." said angrily. „It is so important to her. It's her birthday. _S_hit."

"It's gonna be OK. Relax. She's gonna get it. Call her and tell her what's up." said Nick patiently.

"Yeah you right. I call her. Give me my phone please." said Andrew.

"Here" said.

"Thanks."said and started call her. "Fuck, there is no signal. That's great." said the disappointed Andrew and thrown the phone at the backseat. "This is a really bad day and I'm freaking cold "

"Do you want my jacket?" asked Nick.

"No thanks" said.

"But I don't need it so I give it to you." said kindly.

"OK, thanks."

Switched off the seatbelt and got off his jacket and gave it to him.

"Thanks, you saved my life."

"You're welcome." said a big smile.

"Now switch back your seatbelt."said seriously when heard the phone ring "_maybe it's my mom_" thought and looked at the backseat.

"Look out!" screamed Nick but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Bree was done with everything and stared at through the window and watched how the rain fall down. "<em>where the hell are they, I hope everything is OK<em>"

The phone ringing cut her thoughts.

"Yes?" picked up the phone.

"Hi! Are you Mrs. Van de Kamp?"

"Yes, I am. " she answered.

"I am doctor Larson from the hospital and i am calling you because your son had a car accident."

"Oh my god! Is he OK? How bad is it?" asked on shaky voice.

"Please come into the hospital." said the doctor.

"I'll be right there. " answered and put down the phone. As the tears spilled down her face she grabbed her car keys and ran out the house.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Please let me know. Should I write this more?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OK so here's another chapter.

* * *

><p>Bree rushed in he hospital and stood at the reception.<p>

"Where is my son?" asked quickly.

"Please calm down woman, OK? What's his name?" asked the girl.

"Andrew… Andrew Van De Camp. Now I got a phone call. He had an accident. Where is he? Is he fine?" asked the very nervous Bree.

"I'm gonna check this out. Just a minute." said the girl and picked up the phone.

Bree never was this frustrated. She wasn't worried this much when she left him on the road when he was just a kid. There was a lot of thing what ran through her mind. _"What if he is dead? What if he has a really seriously damage? What if she can't see her only son never again? She should've say so many things to him. She doesn't even remember when was the last time she said how much love him. Maybe she doesn't even have a chance. She couldn't live with it. She needs him._" For a minute everything is stopped around her. She just heard the voice in her mind. It's keep saying that "_it's can't happen, it's not real. It's can't be. No, it is impassible."_

The doctor appeared and he said "woman….." she didn't answer so he touched her arms and said again "woman.." Bree looked up at him.

"Huh? I am sorry. Who are you?" asked the confused Bree but it was clear she didn't even know what happening around her.

"I am the doctor who take care of your son. He is fine except some bruise and a broken arm. He is really under pressure right now, and he worrying a lot about the guy who was with him. He got some tranquilizer. He is on the second floor. Please follow me." said the doctor and moved into the elevator.

"Thank you doctor" said with a relieved sigh.

In the elevator the doctor said a few more things but she can't listened to him. She was just so happy for her son was fine.

At the door the doctor said "He is still in stress so maybe his gonna be a little weird but this is natural reaction after what happened with him. OK?"

Bree beckoned. And opened the door slowly. Andrew was sitting on the bed. His hands wrapped his legs and he just stared straight. There was some blue bruises on his face and a big cut over his right eye. Bree walked at him and sit down the bed, hugged him commiseratingly.

He looked like he's not being there. She looked at him and caressed his face gently to not hurt him.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" asked. No answer Andrew just stared the wall front of him.

"Are you OK honey?" asked again Bree.

"It's my fault... It is mine... I made it... It's all my fault... No… I'm…Not…O..K." said on a shaky broken voice." I am not OK… It's my fault." said a cold voice and still watched the wall.

"My mistake."

"Honey, What are you talking about?" asked the wasted Bree.

"I.." started and looked at her. "It's happened because of me. He is gonna die because of me. It's all my fault. Nick dying because of me. Everythings happen because made a mistake. A fucking jacket… I can't believe this… a freakin' jacket. He's gonna die." His eyes was full with tears but he didn't cry yet.

"Stop saying stupid things like this. He's not gonna die, OK? They going to fix him. He will be fine. You will be fine, both of you. I promise."

"You don't know it. Don't promise things if you aren't sure….. You didn't see him. He was through the window , everything was full with his blood …. His head…." couldn't finish the sentence cause began to cry that hard he almost not breathed." He just lied there and doesn't moved, maybe not breathed too. His face…. I saw it, you didn't, so you don't know anything. No…. No it isn't happen. It is not possible. I wish I could go back. I wish it could be me instead….."

"Stop it right away Andrew!" said seriously. "Can you hear me? It's not your fault. Bad things happen. It wasn't you fault."

He opened his mouth three times but couldn't make a sound. He was still crying.

"Where is he by the way?" asked Bree to break the quiet.

"Still in the operating room I guess. They said they gonna tell me if it's done…. They said he has lot of very serious damage. They said it can happen easily... What Am i gonna do if he doesn't make it? I can't lose him. How can this happen this suddenly? Few hours before this was everything perfect. And now... I screwed it up mum. I just want it back… our life again."

The tear stains on his face . He just collapsed in his mum's arms and his face pressed against her shoulder as he cried. He shook with his full body.

Bree just held him, she felt her heart is broke and whispered into his ears "Shhh…. It's OK…. I love you…."

* * *

><p>I hope this was fine. Please let me know.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bree still held her son who started slowly calm down. When the door opened raised up their head and looked at the incoming doctor. Andrew looked at him terrified. He felt his heart jumps out of his chest.

"How is he?" asked fearfully.

"The operation was fine. He's had some really seriously damage inside him but we fixed them as much as we could. He is stable for now but the next 48 hours gonna be fairly critical for him. He is coma right now and can't breath alone so a machine helps him. He had seriously damaged his spinal cord so we should prepare for the worst." said the doctor in a monotone mood.

Andrew pressed his mother's hand. "He.. he.. he's gonna not able to move? "asked the confused Adrew on a very shaky voice.

"We did our best but maybe it wasn't enough. It is could be possible that he can move. Now, all we can do is wait. We can't tell that till he's not awake. After that we will know so much more." said the doctor.

"Oh my god. Can i see him?" asked desperately.

"Yes of course. He is on Intensive Care now so just you alone can go inside to him. Your mother can't."

Andrew nodded and swallowed his tears.

"OK i go and find a nurse to bring a wheelchair for you and she's gonna take you to him." finished the doctor and went out the room.

Andrew looked his mother "Mum..." Bree came to his son and embraced him sympathetically.

"Everything is gonna be OK…." tried to help him but she knew it's won't help. How can helps some damn word when your love is dying and maybe he will never able to walk again. Held him and and did't say a single word.

* * *

><p>The nurse wheeled him to the Intensive Care. While she helped to stand up to him she said "Just few minutes OO? He is sleeping so he won't answer to you."<p>

They went into the room. The nurse was standing there and held his shoulder. Andrew looked at Nick who was lieing on hospital bed with many tube and machines. He felt his heart begin to break. Sit down and held his hand and fondled it gently.

"I'll be outside. I'll come back when you have to go. If you need something then let me know." said the blonde nurse with a kind smile on her face.

Andrew nodded and turned back to him.

"Hey honey..." started with tears "I don't know maybe you can't hear me but I hope so… I just want you to know I am here and I love you and I am not gonna leave you never. So if you can hear me then …" stopped and took a deep breath and continued "I'm just… Please wake up. I need you so much." sobbed. "You have to wake up… Because I want you to marry me and I know you want kids so we gonna have a lot of kids. I know I said it's too early but a noticed it's never it is... I changed my mind because I love you and I want a whole life with you as a family. So we gonna adopt as many kids as you want. Yeah. I'm in it. OK? All you have to do is wake up."

FLASHBACK

_Moved into their new house three months ago. It was a big house with a beutiful garden. There was a lot of flover and the sun was shining. It seemed like the heaven._

_They were hanging the pictures on the wall when Nick found a picture of the young Andrew._

_"Oh my god!" started laughing._

_"What is it?" asked._

_"It's you. How old are you in here? Two?" asked and showed it Andrew._

_"Uhm.. I guess three. I don't really know."_

_"You were a very kind little boy. But that hair " smiled. "You were already beautiful at that time. You are still but now you are handsome too. I'm so glad to you're my boyfriend."_

_"I love you. Now put that down." took away the picture from his hand and put down on the table then kissed him toweringly. Grabbed his neck and pushed him to the wall hard and strike a picture on the wall what's fell down the floor and the glass on it fell to pieces._

_"Shit" Nick looked down it._

_"It doesn't matter. Leave it." said and kissed him again more intensive and started cuddled amorously and stripping each other. Andrew was moaning._

_"Hey hottie! Stop it." said and fought with his passion, held his hands and stopped them._

_"Whhhy?" sighed like he suffer agonies._

_"We should pack." said and touched his cheast and smiled at him._

_"It can wait. I can not. You are so irresistible." said and tried kiss him malicious intent but he pulled away his head._

_"No" said complacently and leered. He loved him titillate. It was hard for him too but it's worth it cause loved Andrew when he was trying so hard and he doesn't let him to do what he want. It's made him so sexy when he suffered. So sometimes stopped him. And Andrew knew the reasons. "You are so attractive. Ouch" sneered._

_"You're playing again, right?" asked Andrew._

_"No way! I just want to finish this. Then we can continued_ what you started_ until tomorrow night ." smiled._

_"Okey... Okey.. Then hurry… cause… I have got a really extravagance of imagination…" whispered into his ear and kissed his neck then took his clothes up from the floor._

_"I know you little perv…." looked at him lovely._

_"Will you dress up or let me staring at you. But i warn you then I can't focus the work." said with a devilish grin._

_"OK, I'll do" said and put on his T-shirt and started picking up the glass pieces._

_"Careful hon. Avoid Cutting Yourself." said apprehensively._

_"Relax. I am careful. Don't worry. What if I cut my hand then I won't be that irresistible anymore for you." joked._

_"Very funny. Here it is." Andrew gave him the rubbish bin._

_"Thanks."_

_"Did you see already Peter's baby? She is very cute, isn't she? "_

_"Yeah, she is like an angel."_

_"Yeah, Can I ask something?" he was afraid of his answer but when heard his voice when said "angel" he felt maybe this is the right time to ask._

_"Of course. What is it?"_

_"Do you want any kids?" asked Nick with a big excitation._

_"What?" asked the suprised Andrew._

_"Oh, I was just thinking about…."_

_"Yes, someday." answered Andrew quickly._

_"Yeah, but when? I'm just asking cause we have a big house with many rooms. It would be great for them…."_

_"When we're gonna be ready for it. A kid is a hugh responsibility. I don't think it would be a good idea now. You know I love the children and I want a own one but not yet. Maybe few years later."_

_"It's OK. I just.."_

_"No….You know I didn't have a really great childhood. My father died, my mother was selfish bitch and drunk all the time. She hated me so I hated her too. And when she found out I love the boys then she said she gonna stop loving me if i'm not gonna change. I decided I gonna punish her when she least expect it. I pretend that I slept with his boyfriend. He was called Nick too. It's shame. And he was old and disgusting. Whatever, I was a really bad child and I don't know how can I be a great father till I don't figure out what is it supposed to do to that child could respect me. I'm just not ready for this and that's it. So, i'm so sorry." said the disturbed Andrew. He hated to talk about his past because he hated the old himself and all those memories of the past..._

_"I think if you would be yourself then that kid would love you. You're a great person and you'll be a wonderful dad too.I'm pretty sure."_

_"But what if he's or she's gonna hate me? What if I make mistakes and I won't not able to fix them. What if I mess him life up? I don't want that child to be like I was because I won't able to forgive myself for that."_

_"Listen, If you do not want it now then it is OK. I'm just say it would be great. You and me and few kids. But I won't put pressure on you. OK? I can wait."_

_"I am so screwed up. You would deserve better." said in a depressed mood._

_"It's not true. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me whole." said with heartache and hugged him tight with all his love._

_"Thank you." whispered and laid his head on his shoulder._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I can't live without you Nicholas and I don't want to. So I really need you to wake up... now" cried and looked his face and saw he is trying to open his eyes. Andrew felt his heart almost stopped and he jumped up from his chair and stared how Nick struggled to open his eyes and started fondled his hair comfortingly.

"Oh my god! Can you hear me? Open your eyes!" said intensive. "Open those beautiful eyes…." smiled.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked him. _"Why is he crying? Where am I? What happened?"_ thought and when some flashback came front of his eyes he realized what happened and felt such a pain. He want scream but he couldn't. He was moaning as much as it was possible with that tube in his mouth. He was disconcerted he didn't understand what's going on with him. Tried speak but he couldn't. Tried open his mouth but he couldn't so just stared at Andrew and felt the tears slipped down his cheeks. He tried move his hand to touch that something in his mouth but he couldn't move... at all.

"It's OK. I don't think you can speak. Don't try it. It's helps to breath to you. I know it is uncomfortable. Everything's gonna be OK. I'll go and call a doctor. OK? I'll be right here." said and kissed his head.

Went out the door and looked his mother who was standing by the door. "He's awake! Call a doctor! Now!" said quickly and ran back the room.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew went into his old room. He looked around and collapsed on his bed. He turned to on his right side and took his pillow and hugged it.

"Oh god.." sighed.

He was very tired but knew he won't able to sleep because he couldn't to not to think on Nick. When he closed his eyes saw his face and it made harder to him. He wanted to go back to the hospital but he promised his mother he will rest a little bit and knew he needed it too because now he's the one who has to be strong to help Nick. So he had to rest.

Bree opened the door gently to not wake up him in that case if he would asleep. She walked to his bed quietly and looked at her son. He held his pillow like his life depended on it. He was moaning hard. Bree knew maybe he has a bad dream and it would be good idea to wake up him to not suffer but he was so tired and he needed some sleep after all he didn't sleep more then two days. She kissed his brow then went out the room and closed the door gently behind her.

Few minutes later he roused and sit up in the bed. His whole body was sweated.

Stood up and walked in the bathroom and he stood front of the mirror. He opened the tap and put his left hand under the water and dashed it on his face. He used only his left hand because he didn't want mess his cast on his right forearm. He looked into the mirror and stared his own reflection. Watched as the water flowed down. He seemed really bad and tired, his hair was mess and half of his head was bruised. He started unbuttan his shirt and pulled his hand carefully then put that down. He run his hand through his rib on the right side. It was totally frayed.

"Damn." hissed in pain then went into the shower. The water flowed down on his tired body. As the water fell down front of his eyes the memories came back in his mind.

**Flashback of the accident**

Andrew head was lying on the steering wheel when opened his eyes. First time he couldn't open it fully so tried again. He had a blurred vision. He felt his head is ache and heard the rain knock on the ground. Slowly everything's came clean. He turned his head on the other side. His all body was hurt. He looked at Nick's lifeless body. He was fallen through the front window. Everything was full with piece of glass and blood. He sit up fast. He didn't even care about his own injuries and the pain.

"Nick…?"spoke to him fearfully. "Honey…?" touched his back and shook it nervously and gently too to not hurt him. He did not answer and moved neither. He was afraid like hell what if he is dead. _What if he is never can see in his eyes again? What if he won't able say him to how much love him. He couldn't even say goodby. And maybe thet would be the worst part of everything. He can't die_. He tears started to fall. "Nicolas please look at me…" said desperately.

**End of flashback**

A knock cut Andrew's memories. He still felt himself in the past then realized he was sitting on the floor and the cried hard. He heard the knock again and looked at the bathroom door.

"Honey are you okey?" asked his mother.

Andrew tried to pull himself together so he took a deep breath and then answered to her. "Yes. I am fine." he said on hoarse voice . He said those words but he knew they weren't true. He felt himself terrible and the fresh memories just made it worse.

This was the first time he remembered something. He didn't know what happened after the accident. The only thing what was in his mind was that picture where he's lying on the hospital bed and some doctors stand by him. He tried to remember what happened but the last thing he remembered that was when he was packing with Nick.

He stayed on the floor few more minute then wiped his eyes and stood up. Took his towel and wrapped around his body then walked out the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I hope it was fine. I really wanna know what are you think about it so please let me know. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

First I would like to say thank to Erichord for the review. It meant to me a lot. So thanks.:)

* * *

><p>And there is one more thing. It takes place a little bit later. And I'm sorry for the missing part but i refer to the passage of the time. I hope this isn't causes anything bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Andrew sit next to him but he didn't even looked at him. Just stared out the window by him.

"Honey, talk to me, please." begged sadly with tears in his eyes. He tried to hold his hand but Nick pulled his own hand out.

Andrew looked at him desperately. He didn't talk to him for the moment he's woke up from the accident. He was worried about him so much. He talked to him but Nick never answered. He treated Andrew like he doesn't even exist. Andrew knew it is hard for him but didn't understand why doesn't he want his help. He was very pacient because he knew in this situation maybe Nick's dignity makes him to do this. But Andrew never stopped trying. He knew he won't ever give it up. He won't let him down happens what happens.

"Just say something, okey? It doesn't matter what. Just talk. Only a word. That's all I ask. A word." begged to him in the silence.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" shouted with sad and angry voice but he still stared throught the window. His tears started to fall. This was the first time he said something to him. He didn't say a word for him in the last 3 weeks and it was the hardest thing ever in his life but he didn't want to make him suffer more the he is already. He had no idea how to say the things to him until now.

"What?" asked the suprised Andrew. His half part was really happy cause he said something at least. It's something. But his another part was afraid of the next few sentences.

"Just go awey." said sadly.

"Do you want to rest? Do I come back few hours later? asked but he knew that is not how he meant.

"No." answered in depressed mood.

"Then…?" asked the confused Andrew and swallowed nervously.

"Don't come back at all. Not a hour... Not a week... Not a year latter. Go and never come back. Can you hear me?" sobbed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked gently and stood up.

"I don't want you here. I want you left me right now…" cried harder.

"No..." whimpered and than he grabbed his jiw to look at him and said straight. "I won't let you down. Never. Can you hear me? I will never let you down. Because I love you more the anything."

"I don't." looked into his eyes with the worst pian in his soul. "And you don't do it neither." said severely then turned his head away.

"Don't say like that." begged desperately.

Nick looked him again and said in all his pain "If you really do love me then now take all of your stuff... and leave... and never come back again here... and never think of me again. Please do this for me. If you love me then you'll do this.

"No." struggled.

"Don't make this harder for me. Please." said slowly then shouted at him " Leave! Now!"

"No. I need you and I can't just walk away. I can't do this. I know you are desperate right now but we can make it together. I promise you. I promise." said bravely.

"You don't need a wrecked people who fucks your whole life." added it sadly.

"Don't said that. You're not wrecked. It's just a test of the our faith or something like that but we can pass this test, okey? We never back down. We can make it. We should want this and then we can do that, right? I won't give up on you Nicky."

"Don't do this to me. I don't want to be the one who you gonna blame for this shit. The one who screw your life." cried.

"I will never gonna think this. I choose you. I choose this life. Whatever it takes because I love you. Just you, so i don't need someone else. Cause nobody's can replace you. Okey? I'll do what ever it takes but I will not leave you. Can you hear me. I am not going to leave you." said with his all love and smiled at him.

"You too young and too beautiful to…" he started to cry that much he couldn't finish the line.

"I don't care. You are my One and I gonna keep holding on you for the rest of my life. So forget that foolish idea I ever leave you."

"Are you sure?" asked hopefully.

"Yes, I was never this sure at anything else."

"Thank…"

"Don't say thank to me." cut his words " I do this because I wanna do this."

"There is something that I want you to know…" said seriously.

"What is it Nicky?" asked but he didn't want to know the answear because he knew it will be another painful thing.

"If you ever changes your mind then it's okey." said easily.

"It's never gonna happen." said quickly.

"Just pomise me, please."

"I won't change my mind, but fine, I promise."

"Thank you." said with a loud sigh and grabbed his hand. Andrew looked down their hands and started cry more intensive. He felt happines and it comforted him.

"I love you. I missed you so much." smiled Andrew.

"Me too. Would you do something for me?" asked faintly.

"Of course, anything."

"Will you lay next to me and hug me?"

Andrew noded with brightening eyes and laid next to him and hugged tight. Nick put his head close to Andrew's and Andrew kissed his face gently.

"I'm so glad to get back my love. I Love you".

"Me too." wispered silently and kissed him.

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it. Please let me know. Just only 1 review please.<p> 


End file.
